


3 Times Alec's Height Made Things Difficult

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fill for the shadowhunters ficathon, Heels, Height difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plus one time Magnus evened the odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Alec's Height Made Things Difficult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirellaPryce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/gifts).



> Also based on a prompt I got from [MirellaPryce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce)
> 
> fill for the [Shadowhunters Ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?page=6#t1023553)

1.  
Alec's actually visiting for official reasons this time. Really. No other reason.

Okay, so maybe he volunteered to come deliver the payment for the ward renewals. But… He hadn't seen Magnus in almost a week and maybe he was starting to miss him. Maybe. And having an official reason to be there means that his mother can't punish him (not that he should be punished for visiting the person he likes, honestly).

He knocks on the door, grinning when he hears the warlock moving around in his apartment. The door opens and he grins down at Magnus.

"Alexander!" Magnus steps back, beckoning him inside. "It's been a while."

"I know." Alec moves into the apartment, glancing around at the newly decorated room. The couch, formerly a dark leather thing, is now bright green, contrasting with the red walls and orange armchair. He opts to hover at the edge of the room, fiddling with the envelope he's carrying. "I brought the payment for the work you did on the wards…"

"All business with you, isn't it." Magnus pouts at him, snapping two glasses of wine into existence and handing one over. "You couldn't just visit for the pleasure of my company?"

"I thought you'd be happy about being paid…?" Alec shrugs as he takes the glass. "Besides, I'm not only visiting for work. But, business first."

"Oh fine, hand it over." Magnus sighs dramatically and gestures for the envelope. Alec relinquishes it with a sigh.

"They mentioned something about a contract, too…"

"Yea…" Magnus distractedly goes through the contents of the envelope, counting the bills out carefully.

"Do you have it here?" Alec sips at the wine, wrinkling his nose at the taste of rotten grapes.

"Huh?" Magnus finishes counting the money and gestures over the envelope, making it disappear to who knows where. "Ah yes. The warding contract. Honestly, for such a bunch of snobs, you Shadowhunters are pretty lax with your paperwork."

Alec shrugs in response.

"Well, the contract is over here, if I could get you to look it over…" Magnus moves to the table, beckoning impatiently when Alec hesitates. "You can sign for the New York Institute, right?"

"Now that that mess from last week's been cleared up, yea." Alec sets the wine aside and follows, standing beside Magnus to look at the papers he's spread across the table. It occurs to him, as he stands there, how much shorter Magnus really is.

"Great. I'll just-" Alec points at the contract and Magnus steps back, amused.

"By all means."

It's the work of a few seconds to look over the papers, make sure everything's in order, and then sign the last page. Alec glances at Magnus when the papers disappear in a shower of blue sparks.

"Now that that's out of the way-" Magnus steps into his space, pausing for a moment to give him a chance to move away. He stands his ground, and Magnus reaches up to put his arms around Alec's neck. 

There's a pause, as Magnus tugs gently and Alec just looks down at him in confusion, then Alec snickers as he realizes what Magnus is trying to do.

"Having trouble?" Alec smirks.

Magnus frowns at him, pausing for a moment, then a gleam enters his eye. He snaps his fingers, and suddenly, they're on the couch, Alec underneath him and at eye level.

"Not at all." With a grin, Magnus leans down to kiss him, biting at his lower lip. Alec grins back, arms winding around his waist.

 

2.  
It's been a hard day. All Alec wants to do is curl up in a bed (preferably Magnus's bed, because 1-it's way more comfortable than his single cot at the Institute and 2-it comes with the added bonus of a rather cuddly warlock). But there's still a debriefing to get through. He rolls his shoulders with a wince, following Isabelle towards the Institute.

"You know, you don't _have_ to come." Jace sounds amused as he ambles up beside him. "I can cover for you, just this once."

"You did get stabbed today." Isabelle adds, glancing at his side meaningfully. "If you wanted to go…visit a warlock to make sure there was no venom in the bite, it would be perfectly fine."

"I got stabbed by a snapped off chair leg." Alec points out, shifting the strap of his quiver as they wait for the light to change.

"Maybe the chair had some venom on it, you never know." Izzy grins at him, her own tiredness showing around her eyes.

"Just go visit Magnus. Then you'll be less of a grump tomorrow." Jace punches him lightly in the shoulder.

"Are you two sure?" Alec rubs at his arm, wincing when the movement pulls at his recently healed side.

"Yes." Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"Go already." Jace points towards the subway station.

"I'm gonna go then." Alec smiles tiredly at his siblings, heading towards the station. He pauses at the curb to call out over his shoulder. "Thank you"

They both make a shoo-ing motion.

It's a twenty minute ride to Magnus's loft, and Alec spends most of it in a daze of exhaustion, glad that his glamour rune is active. He's way too tired to deal with mundanes right now. 

At the entrance to Magnus's loft, he pauses, wondering if showing up with no forewarning will be alright. Before he can just turn around and leave, Magnus himself appears in the door, opening it to grin at him.

"This is a surprise."

"I'm sorry I didn't text you-" Alec starts, but Magnus shushes him with a fond grin.

"A welcome surprise, darling. And your sister texted me. I hear you have a-" He holds his fingers up as air quotes, " _venom infected stab wound_ that I need to examine."

"It's just a stab, no venom." Alec rolls his eyes, following Magnus into the building. They get into the elevator and Magnus presses the button for his floor with one gold tipped finger.

"You have a stab wound?" Magnus steps towards him, concerned, but Alec waves him off.

"Already healed. Izzy put an _iratze_ on it. Just a little tender." 

"Well, let me take a look anyway and I'll see whether I can clear up any lingering tenderness." The elevator doors open, and Magnus steps out, fingers fluttering as blue sparks clear off the couch. "Sit down and take off your shirt."

"It's seriously okay-" Alec can feel his face flushing slightly.

"Maybe I just want to make sure you're okay." Magnus looks up at him sadly, and Alec sighs, stepping forward to pull him into his arms.

"I'm just…tired." He wraps his arms around Magnus's shoulders, feeling him tense in surprise at the hug, then relax, arms winding around his waist. Alec rests his head on top on Magnus's, smelling his sandalwood shampoo.

"Yff mrphnrp?" Magnus's voice is muffled by the fabric of Alec's shirt. They separate and Magnus tries again. "You want to go to bed?"

"I need to shower first…" Alec glances longingly at the doorway to the bedroom.

"Want help?" Magnus grins up at him as he blushes.

"I-you-the-you don't need to-"

"I'm offering to wash your back, Alexander." Magnus eyes his chest meaningfully and Alec can feel his ears warming.

"I-uh…" He glances down at himself, before shrugging. "I guess if you're offering…"

"Oh, I am." Magnus grins, and heads towards the bathroom.

 

3.  
"Can you lean down a little more?"

Alec blinks his eyes against the spray of water, turning to face Magnus in the shower stall.

"I really don't think this is working."

"You just need to bend your knees more." Magnus is holding a bottle of shampoo in one hand and tapping a foot impatiently on the wet floor.

"I can't." Alec sighs, reaching up to push his wet hair out of his face.

"Fine, we'll just have to get creative." Magnus frowns, tapping his free hand against his cheek, then squirts a dollop of shampoo into his palm. "Here, I know. Stay facing me and lean forward, then you can rest your hands on the wall behind me and I can get at your head."

"I can do it myself…" Alec sighs at Magnus's impatient look, leaning forward to rest his head on Magnus's shoulder. "Fine."

Magnus grins, putting the shampoo bottle back into the rack and reaching up (caressing Alec's back as he does) to start running the shampoo through Alec's hair.

"I told you I'd find a way." Magnus starts to massage at his scalp, even at the awkward angle, and Alec groans, eyes falling shut. 

 

+1  
Alec is surprised, the first time he sees Magnus in heels. He's used to seeing Izzy wearing them. Even Clary, nowadays. His mother wears them all the time. But he'd never imagined…Well. Maybe he should have.

They're red, with a heel almost as tall as the ones Izzy wears to the club, thin stilettos clicking against the ground as Magnus goes about his daily routine. Alec can't help but watch, mesmerized by the graceful way Magnus manoeuvres about the loft.

Magnus notices quickly enough, grinning and setting down the potion ingredients he'd been sorting to move into Alec's personal space. 

Alec's surprised to find that he can look Magnus in the eyes, gleaming golden-yellow with vertical slits, glamour shed when they're home alone. Magnus grins and leans forward, pecking him on the cheek.

"Good morning, sweet pea. You like my new shoes? They're Lois Vuitton."

Alec isn't even sure where to start, but Magnus's lips are _right there_ and he can just lean forward and… He catches Magnus's bottom lip between his own, grinning at the surprised huff he gets.

When they pull away from each other, Magnus smirks.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Alec just rolls his eyes, heading back over to the couch to finish reading through the papers the Clave had sent over for retrieval of the traitor Hodge.

-

Later in the day, Magnus is muttering over a spell book when Alec comes out of his expansive library, and Alec can't help but lean over and kiss his cheek, delighting in not having to bend down to do it. Magnus blinks, looking over at him curiously and he just shrugs, heading back into the living room to polish his bow.

-

As they're making dinner, Alec can't help but twine a hand around Magnus's neck, pulling him in for a kiss right in the middle of the kitchen.

They only separate when the timer for the noodles goes off, Alec's neck flushing as he drains the pasta into the sink.

-

"If this is the response I get every time, maybe I should invest in a couple more pairs of heels."

Magnus is leaning back against the wall, boxed in by Alec's arms and body. Alec rolls his eyes at Magnus's smug look and leans in (but not down!) to kiss him again.


End file.
